Hunger Games, Book One: The Calling
by Lilithisanameilike
Summary: "There are 24 tributes, but also 24 mutts in the arena, each unique each dangerous in its own way. They are all out to kill you, good luck"
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games-**

**In this story it is the 225 Quarter Quell, and Katniss and Peeta died in the games- Cato won. A few will have to die right at the begining, but some will become main charecters and live! Yayyy! Lots of twist and turns and romance and stuff. So be ready!**


	2. Tributes

District 1:

Boy- Matthew Armistad (Wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch)

Girl- Lilia Crest (HighOnSky)

District 2: 

Boy- Marin Delode (LostInInk)

Girl- Cinndice Sway (Caarooo)

District 3: 

Boy- Spencer Love (Maya198678)

Girl- Capri Jo Dagger (EverAbernathyFan)

District 4: 

Boy- Reserved (Espionage1911)

Girl- Mouna Seas (ForeverMore909)

District 5: 

Boy- Gabriel Renard (LostInInk)

Girl- Rory Wanters (CreatorOfHavoc)

District 6: 

Boy- Holden Aminian (CreatorOfHavoc)

Girl- Roni Mason (SoulEaterXXX)

District 7: 

Boy- Septimus Alfonds (ranger lucy)

Girl- Ally Nighthawk (Marshmellowtime)

District 8: 

Boy- Negi Hana (Skai Breeze)

Girl- Evergreen Skyes (EnnixiaMaeLin)

District 9: 

Boy- Reserved (KateTheFanFictionist)

Girl- Reserved (KateTheFanFictionist)

District 10:

Boy- Thomas Ridgwell (ranger lucy)

Girl- Sophie Ridgwell (ranger lucy)

District 11: 

Boy- Blaze Haster (SoulEaterXXX)

Girl- Lilith Fefill (Mine)

District 12:

Boy- Paxton Kine (Espionage1911)

Girl- Cassiopeia Grant (LostInInk)


	3. District 1 Reapings and Goodbyes

~~~~District 1 reapings: Lilia Crest~~~~

I woke up to my mother screaming for me to get down here and get ready, I sighed and as usual wished that I wasn't the daughter of a champions kid. I mean I love her enough... but, come on, really four in the morning?

I combed threw my nice chocolate hair and tried to put it up in a wavy style thing and put a daisy in it, but half of it came loose so i just left it down and put the daisy on my ear. I looked threw my closet ad put on a white sundress with yellow strappy heels and ran downstairs as fast as I could without tripping.

My mother gave a nod, her version of- You look great honey! Dad beamed at me and called over "You look beautiful" I ate some breakfast before meeting Bella in the town square, only a few people were there, and as I walked up I could see Shae standing next to her and I purposely kept my eyes from meeting his- He had kissed me and told me he liked me on my 15th birthday, but I couldn't date him because of my mom so it was awkward. We complemented each others dresses, hers was a dark glittery strapless cocktail dress, Shae told me that I looked good and I blushed embarrassingly.

"Ooh, he liiiiiikes yoooou" Bella sang as we walked over to the benches, I just shook my head and draped my legs over the side of the bench. "C'mon you know it'd be cool if we were sisters!"

"Your already planning our wedding?"

"Noo..." She said and giggled, I smiled.

"Here I finished that sketch last night," I showed her the picture of her with her family.

Suddenly the horns blared and people stared filing into the square, but we didn't move from our spots until Shelia Parks got onstage and started on about the tributes. I daydreamed about life in the capitol as got up and filed in, they all looked so happy. But then I snapped out of it and I just looked forward and tried not to think to hard about who it was gonna be, and then my name was called.

I tried not to let the surprise show on my face, I only had a few in there. I walked up and tried to keep my face in a mask- I hoped it looked like barely concealed excitement. All I wish for was to get out of this- make my mother proud- if i could win, then I would have everything I needed, and pretty much all that was is family, friends, and paint. I realized that i was daydreaming again when they called the next tribute.

~~~~District 1 reapings: Matthew Armistad~~~~

"More! Keep going!" His father screamed at him. I pulled my chin over the bar again "Twenty! Twenty-One! Twenty-Two! Twenty-Three!" Sweat poured down my face, I ground my teeth and kept going. "Its reaping day and your slowing down! Do you want to be a disappointment to the family name?" This gave me a new push- I did ten more before I collapsed. Dad stood over me "Only Thirty-Three..." its worse that he didn't sound mad... Just disappointed.

I got up and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it hungrily. No food until after workout. I took a shower and got ready. Dad had lain out his clothes- a crisp gray suit, "gotta look the part" he would say. Man, sometimes I hate him... Sometimes I hate everyone...

He drove me to the reapings- we got there really fast, he has a very nice car. He **is** a victor. I stepped out and greeted the crowd with a scowl and a glare, scoping out the competition. If a kid who will give up his spot gets called, its the one who first calls out and anyone who gets in my way... The thought made him smile.

I walked up to the crowd of seventeen year olds and said "hi" to my closer allies. Jeff eyed him annoyingly _what the heck did he want?_ I thought and sneered at him- he looked away. Some girl got called, I think I had seen her somewhere, but ones a big district. I tensed up, ready to yell when they called the tribute.

"Kevin Eppinson!" Yes! The kid was scrawny and clearly did not want to go, though he didn't look scared, probably because he knew that bunches were hungry to take his place. "Any volunteers?" Sheila called to the crowd.

"I volunteer!" A roar followed- the sound of people slower than him. I roared with happiness and sauntered onstage, next to the girl tribute.

~~~~Goodbyes: Lilia Crest~~~~

Thrown into one of the capitol lobbies old extra rooms, to wait. The small room smelled of mothballs and I could tell it hadn't been used in a long time. A fine layer of dust was probably going to be stuck to her when she got up. Suddenly the door opened, Mom walked in. "Hey Huni" her voice was gentle, "You gonna win?"

I smiled sadly at her "You bet"

"Good, you must baby, you have to win" With that she hugged me and left. I wished we had a better relationship...

Dad came next, I almost broke down at the sight of him, but I held it together. "How are you doing?" My eyes teared up, I started crying, "No, no, its okay," he walked over and hugged me "You can win, I have faith" that just made me cry harder. "hey, hey, its okay" he said in a little tune, I smiled threw my tears.

A man in uniform came in "Times up" he stated stonily.

I started crying again and clutched at my dad begging him not to leave. I knew I was just making it harder for him, but I didn't care. He was dragged out. I wiped my eyes before the next person came in and composed myself. Bella. "Bella!" I said and hugged her, I wiped my eyes again trying to stay strong.

She treated me like she was taking care of a sick person, she told me I was okay but she saw threw me like glass. I cried again, not as hard though. I hugged her and cried silently into her shoulder, before saying goodbye.

Shae came, his eyes were red and puffy- had he been crying? Over me? He walked over without saying anything, and wrapped me in a tight embrace. He was warm in the chilly room and when he pulled away I felt the change like Summer to Winter.

~~~~Goodbyes: Matthew Armistad~~~~

Only Dad came, it was a quick goodbye, in a dimly lit room. "Bye Dad"

"Bye Son" When he left I suddenly felt unready, what if he hadn't trained me... enough. What the heck? Why am I being stupid like this- there's no way I could loose!


End file.
